


Spider Hell

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [103]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Sibling Incest, Spiders, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly strife turns into a bit more than that with an older brother's involvement, and then it becomes something else when D runs into his greatest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Hell

The twins were having just a friendly strife up on the roof, swords clashing harshly in the bright sun when the first attack came. They thought they were safe as D napped on the futon and Bro ran errands.

What they didn’t realize is that D would wake and wander around the apartment looking for the others until he found the stash of water balloons that John left behind on his last trip. He filled them up and placed them carefully in one of the laundry baskets lying around until he had a pretty solid arsenal of mayhem. Still there was the question of where everyone was. That was answered when D opened the window and heard the battle upstairs. Taking the opportunity, he used the fire escape to sneak the laundry basket up the roof.

He gets into prime position on top of the air conditioning block. He’s in plain sight but neither of the boys are looking up at him. They are too engrossed in their battle which takes place in dashing spurts across the majority of the roof. D’s content to watch them for a little bit, noting their individual styles, where they are doing well, and where they’ll need some particular training from Bro.

It looks like Dirk is winning by a bit before D realizes that Dave is purposefully getting hit and Dirk is purposefully not using the bladed edge of the sword to keep the fight going. D knows that Dave liked rough sex, but this was just straight up pain. D frowns at it but catches sight of the bulge in Dave’s pants. Dave cries out and goes down on his knees after a particularly hard hit and D finds himself at the edge of the unit ready to intervene before he sees Dirk drop his sword and knock Dave back onto the roof top.

Dave’s back landing against the rough surface makes him shout but that’s turned into a moan as Dirk works himself between Dave’s thighs. The position looks mildly uncomfortable to D but he supposes that to a masochist like Dave, it’s perfect. His feet are pinned underneath him and Dirk has caught Dave’s hands above his head, keeping all leverage from him as his twin grinds down against that erection D saw earlier.

As hot as it is to watch, D has other plans for the boys.

He picks up the biggest balloon off of the pile. He lines his aim up carefully as he pulls his arm back and then launches it. It soars through the air like a bloated seagull before it comes crashing down on Dirk’s shoulder. It breaks open and splashes on both Dirk’s and Dave’s face. Perfect.

“AAGH!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“DIRK! OFF!” Dave throws Dirk off and looks around the roof for the source. His heart races as he panics because what if someone saw them. Dirk’s rolling to his feet also looking around but for his sword.

Two more balloons come falling from the sky and get them wetter.

“WHO THE FUCK-” Dirk shouts before catching sight of D’s silhouette. He doesn’t have time to rage before another balloon is attacking. Dave is still looking around when one gets him in the back. Whipping around, he just catches one in the face.

D can’t help but laugh at his brothers’ wet angst. He throws as many as he can before they can get to him and then he grabs as many as he can carry before dashing off the roof. Dirk continues to chase after him, slashing at the balloons as fast as D can throw them. It doesn’t help as the water just parts around the sword’s blade and smacks him in the face anyways. Dave gets the smart idea to grab the ammunition that D left behind and catches him in the face. As D takes a sharp turn to get away from that, Dave’s second balloon hits Dirk. D howls in laughter at the look of outrage on Dirk’s face.

Then Dirk has a new target and Dave is running away from his angry twin. D passes him a couple more to keep Dirk occupied before he sneaks back down the fire escape.

Dirk’s trapped Dave into a corner without any more balloon when they hear the blood curdling scream that suddenly cuts off. Dave pushing Dirk aside as he runs to the edge of the room.

“D!” Dave screams. He saw D leave. And the scream definitely came from that direction.

Dirk is hot on his heels but freezes when he hears his older brother’s name. “What?”

“D, D, D, damn it, D!” Dave’s rattling down the fire escape as fast as he can. He can see someone down here. Or something that he’s hoping is a someone who he is hoping to be D. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. D! Why the fuck did you scream?” He finally gets on that level and it is D looking paler than usual and shaking hard enough Dave can feel it through the metal.

“They were right there. Right there! Fuck. There were a lot of them and, and, and, Dave, Dave-” D is starting to hyperventilate as the panic continues.

“D, stop. Breathe. Breathe for me, D. It’s outside, you didn’t touch them.” Dave positions himself in D’s line of sight. “Come on, focus on me. Let’s get you inside.”

“Dave! D! What happened?” Dirk finally makes it down to them.

“Well, I thought this fucker had fallen off the side. But it was just spid-” D makes a high pitched squeak. “Just a bunch of eight legged freaks that spooked him. Can you make them go over the edge while I take care of nerves here?”

“You are sounding more and more like Bro, Dave. But yeah. Get him inside.” He starts looking around for things to clean up the fire escape with.

Dave grabs D’s hands and pulls him up. “Look at me, D. Lets go inside but just keep looking at me.” He guides his older brother down another flight to their apartment and gets him through the window.

He hates how shaky D gets in these episodes. Dave gets him all the way to futon where he just curls up and starts rubbing his arms like the spiders had been on him. Dave doesn’t think that he actually touched them. And they aren’t on him now. He’s not wearing sleeves so Dave can see that there isn’t anything. But there isn’t any fighting with logic at this point so Dave runs to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

“Hey now, shhh, it’s okay, D. They are gone. Over the edge hopefully. But god damn, you really didn’t need to do that to my heart. I thought you had... fuck.” He passes D the water, wrapping his hands around D’s shaking ones.

“S-Sorry.”

“It’s cool. I’ll live. You’ll live. Dirk’ll live, even if you did ruin his hair,” Dave snickers, trying to distract D. “Where did you even get those thin- John. John left them here, didn’t he? My fucking best friend. Damn, I was getting some good tail too. And you were watching that, weren’t you? Did you like what you saw?” Dave rubs his hands over D’s forearm, switching for the other one after D finishes his water. Dave’s hands chase away the tingling feelings that D got after such an encounter.

“Your footwork sucks,” D says. His voice is a lot smoother than before which is a very good sign in Dave’s mind.

“Yeah well, wasn’t quite going for peak condition.”

“You’re going to be bruised all over.”

“More spots for Bro to poke. We always draw the line at cuts. No one in the family is into bloodplay thankfully.” He moves up to sit next to D and snuggle into his side. Almost automatically, D loops an arm around his shoulder. They sit like that for a while until Dirk comes in through the window, still dripping a little where Dave and D are only damp.

“Washed the fuckers away. And used up the rest of the balloons so traitorous brothers can’t use them against me.”

“Dirk, you’re dripping on the floor,” Dave snickers.

“Oh really? I wonder why that is?” Dirk snipes back sarcastically.

“Well take it off before you ruin the rest of the place.” There is only a hint of suggestiveness under the practical suggestion from Dave, but Dirk catches it. He might be taking his clothes off in not the most efficient manner possible but puts on just a bit of a show for D who watches him. Dirk’s not sure if it’s real interest or still just shock from the panic attack. The way D reaches out for him once he’s naked makes Dirk lean on the side of interest. He makes sure the wet clothes are on a computer chair, not the floor and then comes over to D’s other side.

“My heroes.” D pulls each one of them in and kisses their foreheads. He’s about to let Dirk up when Dirk shifts to meet his lips instead.

“Anything for you, D,” Dirk murmurs before kissing him again.

“But you’re still in wet clothes, D.” Dave takes advantage of his position and his older brother’s distraction to start working D’s shirt up his chest. When Dave gets it up a far as he can, Dirk takes over while Dave starts going after D’s pants. As soon as D’s hips are clear, Dirk is moving into his lap, letting his renewed hard on brush against D’s budding one. Dave gets all of the clothes off of the futon and tossed over to Dirk’s pile. He slips out of his own and grabs a tall bottle of lube before coming back.

It’s hot to watch his brothers make out on the futon but it would be hotter still to see them fuck. He also straddles D’s thighs, sitting behind Dirk who has wrapped his hand around both cocks and started to stroke them off together. Dave kisses Dirk’s shoulder as he cracks open the lube and pours some onto his fingers. With his clean hand he drags his fingertips down Dirk’s spine, meeting them with the wet ones at his ass crack. To his credit, Dirk only jumps a little at the touch. He’ soon moaning into D’s mouth as Dave works a finger inside him.

D finally gets into things as he’s fully aroused, the panic attack forgotten in the wake of pleasure of his brothers on his lap. He feels Dave’s hand moving against Dirk’s ass and brushing against D’s thighs. He helps out by putting his hands on Dirk’s ass and holding him open for easier access.

Dirk reaches back at Dave, groping around for something against his leg. Dave kisses his shoulder again and then helps him out by passing him the rest of the lube. Dirk is quick to dribble a bit onto where he is holding his and D’s cocks together. The two of them hiss at the cool liquid, but it quickly warms up as Dirk increases the pace just a little bit. Dave feels the change through Dirk’s arms and back and increases his pace while adding another finger.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, Dave! D! Fuck!” Dirk babbles while he rocks his hips between rubbing against D’s cock and Dave’s fingers. “Fuck! Please!”

“Patience, Dirk. We have to make you a proper fuck toy for D to use. Don’t want to hurt you like you hurt me. You were going to fuck me up on the roof after all of that rough play. While D was watching. Could have been anyone watching really, but you wouldn’t care, you like putting on a show, don’t you, Dirk?” He slips a third finger into his twin.

D doesn’t know what’s gotten into Dave as Dirk’s usually in charge of these shenanigans but he’s not complaining especially as he watches Dirk’s face as he unravels. Dave’s words, even though they aren’t really directed at D himself, still go straight to his dick.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, D, playing voyeur up on the roof. You would have liked to seen Dirk fuck me if you hadn’t already planned something else. You just had to have Dirk in that wet shirt though. You just wanted to have him dripping wet,” his voice implies that it isn’t just his shirt that D would like dripping wet and Dave feels like Dirk is almost ready. “You know we would have let you join us up on the roof, maybe I would have let the two of you take me.”

“Nngh, Dave. Dirk. Fuck!” D tosses his head back and Dave pushes Dirk forward to kiss his exposed neck. Tipping forward like that raises Dirk’s hips off of Dave’s fingers as he pulls them out. Dirk’s about to push back down on them when Dave’s hand holds him in place. Dave reaches under Dirk’s balls and grabs D’s cock. Dave guides the tip of D’s cock to Dirk’s prepped entrance before finally letting Dirk slide back and sit himself on the cock.

“Ooooooh,” the two of them moan out as they settle against each other.

“Oh yeah, that’s hot.” Dave pushes on Dirk’s hips to get him moving until he’s riding D’s lap like it’s his prized pony. Dave stays close behind, keeping his cock pressed up against the cleft of Dirk’s ass. It’s a little slick and a little rough which is just perfect for him. D’s hands settle on Dave’s thigh, making sure he stays in place, stays with him, as if he’d go anywhere else than the impromptu brotherly fuck on the futon.

“D! D! Fuck! You feel so good, hitting me so deep, fuck, your cock... so perfect, it fills me up so well. Riding you like a two bit whore, like you're my favorite dildo, fuck! D! Dave!” The red eyed Striders keep up the attention on the one between them, D thrusting up from beneath and a hand pumping his brother’s dick, Dave rubbing up against his ass and sucking on the back of his neck. “Ah! Ah! Fu-fuck!”

He freezes up suddenly and then spills all over D’s hand and lap. The other two keep moving, milking him through his orgasm until he’s calling for a stop from over sensitivity. Dave and D carefully let him fall to the side where he continues to pant and bask in the afterglow.

D stares hungrily at Dave who smirks back from his position on the high ground. D doesn’t mind as he grabs Dave by the hips and pulls him forward. They gasp in pleasure as their cocks brush, D’s is a lot wetter from being inside Dirk, but Dave’s is just as hard.

Dave braces himself against the futon with one hand and pairs up their cocks with the other. D slides one hand around to Dave’s ass and palms the plush rump, but his other finds a particular welt that is starting to purple up from the twin’s strife on the roof. He lightly runs his thumb over it, enjoying Dave’s reaction to it.

“Yes, please, D! Please! I’m such a pain slut, please, again, hurt, hurt me, it feels so good.” The shudder in his voice gets to D who willingly presses at the welt again, and then finds another one on Dave’s ribs. Dave’s hips stutter and his breath catches. D finds himself enjoying pulling the different reactions from Dave as both hands start to move around his brother’s body, finding all of the sore spots. Sometimes he just grazes them, other times he digs in and makes Dave curl up over him. Dave’s fingers curl harshly into the futon’s cover as he tries to keep his other hand steady around their cocks, but D can still feel that hand twitching tighter as he finds a particularly good spot to tease Dave with.

“You make for a pretty good sadist, D,” Dirk comments as he slides up next to D, leaning on his shoulder. “I didn’t know you had it in you. Teasing and torturing your little brother, what slutty freaks.” It’s D’s turn to shudder. “Yeah, the two of you are such whores. Always letting Bro and I fuck you whenever we want. Hell, you’ll even fuck each other if we’re not around you both want cock so bad. Like sluts in heat.”

“Hah, hah, D... D... I’m close.”

“Get your brother off, D. Make him come all over you like I did. Come on yourself too. Come on, D, show me how messy you can be.”

That’s it for D and he comes with a shout, “Dave!”

Dave is quick to follow, letting out a pained gasp as D squeezes down on one of the bruising marks. Their cocks twitch together as they pump out cum all over D’s stomach, adding to the mess that Dirk left behind.

Dirk is careful to catch Dave and drag him off of D’s lap as soon as he’s done. Dirk looks Dave over, making sure he’s not too hurt anywhere. Dave grins sloppily up at the attention and roughly paps the side of Dirk’s face, letting his twin know he’s fine.

“Brat.” Dirk shoves him off his lap and onto the futon, turning to D next. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. If I don’t think about it.” D tries not to look at the hand that the first spider had touched which caused him to see the rest. “But you guys are pretty good distractions.”

“I’m a distraction!” Dave cheers from where he is sprawled out.

“Yup.” Dirk pushes Dave’s legs closed so he’s not a floppy distraction. “Why don’t you go take a shower, D? We got you pretty messy,” he says with a smirk. “I’ll join you in a second. I need to make sure that the masochist isn’t damaged.”

“Alright, I think I can make that.” D climbs to his feet, wobbles unsteadily for a moment, and then finds his balance and heads to the bathroom.

As soon as they hear the door close, Dave asks, “You got rid of all of them?”

“Yeah. A fucking nest of them. Got rid of the bastards and their webs. Made it known to them that they are not welcomed.”

“Cool. At least this wasn’t one of his bad ones. I’ve heard horror stories from Bro.”

“As long as he doesn’t burn the apartment down, we’ll be fine. How are you doing? Both physically and with your own freak out?”

“I’m going to be so sore,” Dave says with a smile. And then he drops the grin. “I’ll be good. I just thought. Fuck. What if he had?”

“He didn’t. And he won’t. No one will. Those railings are plenty tough and plenty tall. Plus, Striders have better reflexes.”

“Except for when it comes to water balloons,” Dave teases before pushing Dirk away. “Come on, shower sounds nice.” They both get up off the futon and follow D into the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
